User talk:KassraArturia
Hi there, KassraArturia! Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution on Sparking Mail (Diablo I)! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We are happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Hawki! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :''- The Diablo Wiki staff'' Nice job! It's always pleasure to see a dedicated contributor! I can feel your passion for Diablo I, which I do not have extensive knowledge of (in terms of gameplay), so please continue! Pryamus (talk) 14:35, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Redirections and renames When you rename articles, please remember to consult this page: http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DoubleRedirects?limit=500&offset=0 It shows the double redirects that often occur in result. Make sure you edit them properly. Double R's make the wiki engine to work improperly. Good luck! Pryamus (talk) 17:27, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry, it happens all the time, just need to correct them manually now :P Pryamus (talk) 17:41, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Diablo I affixes The affix pages currently are only Diablo II, this is primarily due to that game being the only one with a well-documented list of affixes. If we can compile a proper list for the other games, that'd be good, but they need to be exact. In other words, sourced from the game files themselves or from another party (preferably Blizzard) who has the data. If the information from Diablo I is more or less guesswork, it is not sufficient to include it. If you have access to sourced data, we may need to consider making separate pages for Diablo I rather than piggybacking Diablo II. So at this point I need to inquire the quality of your source. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:29, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, if you have good sources, then we can have Diablo I affixes. To be honest, I'm not sure what the best approach would be. On one hand, affixes aren't high priority pages and don't really deserve a different page for different games, but on the other hand, all of the Diablo II affix pages and the templates used on them were designed around Diablo II alone. Redesigning the pages to be more inclusive would probably be the better choice, but a huge amount of work considering how many affix pages there are. For now though, I would recommend only focusing on building affix list pages like Prefix (Diablo II) and Suffix (Diablo II). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:55, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Block I would say it needs division into 3 sections. Problem is, originally it was a single page devoted to D2 mechanic only, with only brief mentioning of D1. After adding D3 stuff, it became more confusing. Also, a bit outdated. Pryamus (talk) 20:59, May 18, 2015 (UTC) : I don't have time for the next 3 days, but I will break it down into sections and split all confusing materials. Thanks for notice! Pryamus (talk) 21:16, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I cleaned it up a bit, hopefully it makes more sense now. I added most of the D2 mechanics into there prior to D3, but I am not familiar with D1 or D3 mechanics, so there is a limit on what I can do as far as those games are concerned. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:12, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Plural links I noticed you've been changing some links from having extra letters after the link to have a full alternate link text (e.g. Links to Links). This is completely unnecessary and only makes the article contents longer. Any letters immediately following the link brackets are automatically included in the clickable word, so from a reader's point of view, Links and Links will appear and function exactly the same. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:00, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Some Compliments in Order Thanks for all that info you've been adding recently on Diablo I, I would have added more if it weren't for the fact I can't even find my copy of the game anymore. I was one of those who guilty of adding information about the real-life counterparts because I found it interesting that several items from the real world were used, and although I don't see anything wrong with using it as trivia, it has been deemed "game related or get deleted." Anyway, it's good to see some attention to that game because I think it had the best atmosphere of the three and I didn't think it would hurt to send a note of appreciation. Breywood (talk) 16:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Banlock Hello, Okay, first of all, I'm sorry you got locked out, I only blocked the IP address since the edit in question was anonymous. I saw 3 unproductive anonymous edits on the same article, so I blocked that IP for a day just in case. To avoid it, please log in, that way I will at least know who am I dealing with :) As of the edit itself, actually, the word "decent" is correct in this context, if you disagree, please link me some material that shows the exact rule you're using. You are unblocked as of right now, I think. Pryamus (talk) 07:49, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Troll pages If someone creates a troll page, renaming it doesn't accomplish anything, especially if you leave a redirect behind. Just add the template to the page and/or leave a message about it on one of the admins' talk pages (or you can contact me on Discord). [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:47, October 23, 2019 (UTC) CapedBaldyWoW If you have issues with another user, it would be better to speak to them first and try to resolve the problem before asking they be banned. I checked some of CapedBaldyWoW's edits, and while there are some unnecessary changes, others are perfectly legitimate and I have no reason to suspect bad faith on their part. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:37, November 24, 2019 (UTC) : Don't really see anything felony-worthy in there, and technically those edits are legitimate (even if sometimes... not too contributing or useful). Can't ban a man for merely that. Pryamus (talk) 07:24, November 24, 2019 (UTC) It is looking like CapedBaldyWoW's edits are more bad than good, but again, you should talk to someone whose edits you have a problem with rather than just ask they be banned. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:46, November 27, 2019 (UTC) The endings of sentences Your contributions are welcome, but please stop adding things like "naturally", "that is to say" etc. in the end of every paragraph. Why are you doing that, anyway? Pryamus (talk) 21:08, February 5, 2020 (UTC)